Channeling Your Inner Wolf
by Becca962
Summary: Seth really wants to know what it's like to be a wolf. he makes some stupid choices, and does some funny stuff in the process. Certain songs inspired me to write these. Rated T for language. Super funny!
1. Chasing Cars

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or the song Chasing Cars. That would be Stephenie Meyer and Snow Patrol.**

**AN- Hello people of Fanfiction! This story just kinda hit my Beta while she was listening to her iPod on shuffle. We thought about it and turned it into a story! It will have three chapters for sure, maybe more if inspiration hits. Hope you like it!**

**Also: The words of the songs did not inspire me. It was the titles, so the words will not make much sense with the story **

* * *

**Channeling Your Inner Wolf: Chasing Cars**

**SPOV**

While on patrol a realization hit me. I was running through a forest, as a wolf, while looking for rouge vampires. Some people may find that odd. Ever since my first change I had just kind of accepted that this was how it was, and I became accustomed to the idea. I mean, really, who wouldn't want to be a wolf every now and then?

Then I thought: I never really had been a wolf at heart. Not like Jake at least, who went off and gave in to his instincts. I wondered what that would be like. So I decided I needed a way to find out, but I did not want to run off and eat rabbits for days, that would be way too hard. And gross, very, very gross.

Jake phased.

_Hey, why did you phase? You're not on duty until tomorrow. _

_Does it matter? I just wanted to go for a run._

_What was it like to be a wolf for weeks?_

_Random question. What are you thinking Seth?_

_Nothing..._

I quickly phased, pulled on my clothes and went home. How could I channel my inner wolf, while still eating at a table, and sleeping in a bed?

**

* * *

**

JPOV

I didn't like that Seth didn't answer my question about his question. Something must have been up. He wasn't thinking of running away for weeks. That kid is too much of a girl to eat squirrels for that long.

I ran until was in the woods near my house, phased back, and got dressed. I decided to go to Seth's place to see what was up. I jogged over, and saw Leah sitting on the front porch.

"Hey, where's your brother?" I questioned

"Not sure." She replied, "He came home, called Brady, then ran out shouting that he'd be back later."

"Weird." I responded "Do you know where he is?"

"I just answered that. Genius."

"Oh yeah."

"Why do you care so much?" She inquired

"He was acting really weird, I wanna know what's up." I answered.

She got up to go inside, "Go phase and find him then. He won't be doing anything to dangerous. Mom's making steak tonight."

"Thanks." I replied and left

I really wanted to know what was up, so I took Leah's advice and phased. I heard Seth saying

_Chase Chase Chase Follow Follow Catch Up_

What the hell?

**

* * *

**

SPOV

I am running, running, running. I limit myself to a regular dog speed, so Brady won't crash his car driving to fast. That kid is great. He will do anything if it seems fun.

I run a little faster as I notice Jacob running next to me.

_What the hell are you doing?_

_Channeling my inner wolf._

_Why?_

He doesn't understand. Whatever. I refocus on the car. I see Brady laughing as he looks in his rearview mirror. I run faster.

**

* * *

**

JPOV

I just didn't understand. I stopped. I waited. I thought. I came up blank. I ran back to the Clearwater's and phased back.

"What's he doing?" Leah asked

"Chasing a car."

"Why?"

"He said 'to channel his inner wolf'." I replied

"That's weird."

"It really is. You should have heard him. He was so focused, and kept going for the car. Like a real dog…" I said, trailing off in confusion

"Do you think he'll be back by dinner? It's already 6 o clock." Leah questioned

"I really don't know."

"You wanna eat here then?" She invited me "We'll have some extra."

"Sure."

We went inside where Sue was just putting the food on plates.

"Where's Seth?" She asked Leah

"He's channeling his inner wolf, by chasing a car." I replied

"I will never understand some of these wolf things." Sue sighed

Leah said "It's not a wolf thing. It's a Seth thing."

I added, "And nobody will ever understand."

* * *

**Sorry it's super short. All the chapters might be that long. Once I finish this story though, I will have some longer ones coming up. Please review! **


	2. Hungry Like The Wolf

**Disclaimer: ****Again, I own nothing. But I do appreciate Stephenie Meyer and Duran Duran for the excellent inspiration!**

* * *

**AN: Thanks so much to anyone who's reading this! If you're new, thanks for being open! If you've read my stuff before, thanks for sticking with me! My new policy is going to be "Yay, I got at least one person who enjoyed it!" so thanks, a lot. This chapter hit me while listening to the same iPod shuffle and it's based off the lyrics and the title.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Channeling Your Inner Wolf: Hungry Like the Wolf**

**SPOV**

Chasing a car didn't work. Brady kept distracting me, and it just wasn't enough. Jake might have been right about going out in the woods for a while...but I really did not want to eat squirrels for weeks on end. Maybe one, but more than that would be too much. I could think of two options in order to live like a wolf. Survival or danger.

Survival sounded like to much work, not enough adrenaline, danger sounded like my kinda thing. But what kind of danger didn't involve any real danger? I had a bit of a dilemma.

Then I was struck like a lightning bolt with a shock of knowledge, too bad it happened during the bonfire.

"I'VE GOT IT!" I bellowed as Quil Sr. was telling the history. Everyone got pretty much silent. Even Jake and Brady were staring at me. Quil Sr., Billy, and Mom all looked at me "Sorry," I mumbled, "I'll shut up now."

"That would be wise." Mom glared at me

The rest of the stories went fine, and Jake came up to me once we were done.

"What happened out there?" He asked "Sue looked like she was going to explode."

"Yeah, she still might" I replied "So I need to talk fast. I really want to channel my inner wolf, like you did, but I don't know how. So I'm gonna-"

"Please don't even say it." Jake interrupted "I do not want to know. You are ridiculous. I don't care how much you used to look up to me, but this is getting weird, Seth. You either need to go live in the words and eat bunnies for weeks, or chill out and be a normal person. Stop being so indecisive."

He made me think. I did need to act, but I really didn't want to. Ugh he was right, I was being extremely indecisive.

"I'm going to go do something, Jake." I nodded at him "So tell my mom I'm okay, and I'll be back soonish."

* * *

**JPOV**

He ran off after he used the word 'soonish' In my opinion, no one should run off after saying soonish. I had no idea what to do, so I went home. Around midnight Sue called me.

"_Do you know where Seth is?"_ She sounded a little hysterical

"Oh, yeah, crap." I said "Seth told me to tell you he's okay and he'll be back soonish."

"_What the hell is that supposed to mean, Jacob Black?" _She screeched through the phone _"You're his alpha, why didn't you stop him? He could be dead, or sick, or lost, or being an idiot in some other way!"_

"Sue, Sue, Sue, calm down." I ordered "I'm sure he's fine. If I thought he was going to do anything really stupid I would've stopped him." She could get very odd sometimes

"_You better be right, not only for his sake, but for yours as well." _She hung up. I grabbed my phone, and dialed Seth's number as I mumbled to myself:

"You better not be doing anything stupid, Seth. Because I think your mom might slowly kill me if you aren't."

* * *

**SPOV**

I ditched my clothes as soon as I was in the woods, then I phased. I started running, but not for Canada, oh no. I started running for Seattle. I was going to have some real fun.

I ran for a long time. It was about twelve hours at my best guess. I'm not sure why it took so long, because we're relatively close to Seattle. Whatever.

It may seem really stupid, but I got the idea from a werewolf convention I went to a couple weeks ago. I met some pretty cool people, and 'overheard' some pretty interesting conversations. They mentioned that city runs were really exhilarating. I had to find out.

I looked around. By the time I planned what I was going to do, and worked up the courage to leave the tiny woodsy area nearby the city it was dusk. It was super foggy. That's what gave me the courage to go. If anyone saw me they'd think I was just a Chihuahua on steroids. Although that does decrease my masculinity, I'm fine with that assumption.

I ran out into the fog. I saw people all over. But I kept running. I could feel the blood pumping through my veins. I picked up a scent of a raccoon. I ran, I could smell him closer, and closer, and closer. I could hear my heart beating, and I let out a feral snarl. It was getting closer and closer and closer. I saw it! I howled and ran even faster. I pounced on it and, well I missed.

My fantasy was over. The raccoon ran, so I sat down, shifted to a laying position, and rested my head on my paws. Everything was over, but I was fulfilled. Something had come over me for that short time, and it was well worth it.

I was about to start home when I caught a scent. It was so familiar, yet different, and disgusting. Vampire.

* * *

**JPOV**

Sue wouldn't leave me alone. I got so many phone calls demanding I tell her where Seth was. Just because I was the last one to see him didn't mean I had a clue where he was. It was taking a while though; he had been gone almost two days. Seth is insane, but I didn't think he would last that long. I figured we should try to find him now.

I got Quil and Embry to come with. We left after lunch and drove to the beach. Once we got there, we phased. It was easy to follow his scent until we hit a river. His footprint were everywhere, and Embry was the one who realized what he did.

_He must have been deciding if he should jump the river or swim it. _Embry suggested, with his nose to the ground

_Yeah, _Quil looked up from the same position. _These tracks all stop before the river. We should go to the other side and see if we can catch the scent there. _

We all jumped, and it was obvious Seth did the same. There were tracks of a messy landing, and a torn up bush to prove it. We followed the scent all the way to Seattle, and then I knew something bad happened. Seth chose to leave his clothes and his cell in a hollow log outside the city. I phased and told Quil and Embry to do the same.

"What happened here?" Embry asked "Why didn't he take his stuff with?"

"Because he's trying to channel his inner wolf." I replied. Then I saw his clothes cord next to everything else "He wouldn't take it at all."

"Idiot." Embry muttered "How long does it take to run around the city, kill a squirrel and come back?"

I noticed Quil had phased back and was sniffing around. I phased.

_What's up? _I asked

_Not sure. I smell something really faintly from the direction Seth came from. It smells like vampire, but I'm not sure._

Embry had phased too, and we could all smell it now that we tried. It wasn't one of the Cullens or any of their friends that had come. Without discussing, we all followed the scent. Seth had been followed once he got in the city. After an hour, we were at the edge of the city. I was really nervous now. I knew this was not part of Seth's plan. I felt my phone vibrate, attached to my leg. I phased, because it was going to go until I picked up.

"Hello." I answered. I was my dad.

"Where are you, Seth, Quil, and Embry? I know you're all together, and I know you've been gone too long."

"We'll handle it. I'll be back soon, with everyone. See ya later."

I didn't say when or let him respond, because I wasn't sure and I knew he'd argue more. I considered asking him to send Sam and everyone else, but that would cause questions, and Seth may not have time for questions. If it was just one, which so far was all we could smell, we'd have it.

We got to woods, and the tracks picked up again. It was clear Seth had been sprinting form here, so we picked up our pace.

Five minutes of sprinting lead us to a huge river.

_Damn it. _Quil thought.

We all knew that the river would destroy the scent. We swam across and sat puzzled. We ran ahead following faint paw prints. Then we actually heard Seth's thoughts. He was much closer.

_Can anyone fricken' hear me, I don't know what it is, but I'm getting tired, and it's getting closer. I'm circling around to the river to try to lose it._

We ran towards the river and waited. We would kill that leech and save Seth. The four of us could take any vampire.

* * *

**SPOV**

I thought I heard some voices, but I wasn't sure so I ran back to the river just in case. If someone was there, we could kill this vampire. I thought I might be able to, but I did not want to take any chances without backup.

Once I saw Jake, Quil, and Embry in ready positioned I turned around and attacked. I jumped and the thing caught my paw. That was definitely broken.

_I got the point. Quil: right. Embry: left. Seth: back, go easy on that paw. _Jake ordered. We all got to place and pounced.

Embry got caught in the right flank, and Quil got a hand. The vampire was confused as all hell. We all charged as Jake was clawing his face. I got one of his legs pretty torn up, and Quil and Embry finished off his arms as Jake ripped off his head. As they all struggled with the still moving parts I phased. I went total caveman and started a fire with some stones and grass. As soon as the parts started billowing black smoke everyone else phased back.

"Thank god that's over." Embry said while holding his leg together to heal.

My hand killed. I could feel the bones snapping and crackling back into place. One finger almost went wrong, so I pulled it back together with a small pop.

"Is everyone okay?" Jake asked while nursing a sprained wrist

We all muttered yes.

"Let's go get Seth's clothes and go home." Embry said "Sue and Billy will probably eat us if we don't get home pretty soon."

I got a terrifying image of my mom eating Embry. Added to list of things I hope I never see.

* * *

**JPOV**

When we got back, I thought Sue was going to eat us. We explained our situation and she yelled. Dad was okay with pretty much everything. He understood the risks of our life. Sue understood, but didn't tolerate. She freaked out. First, she screamed at Seth. She was upset about bring reckless and not telling anyone where he went.

She went down the line of us. I was next. I got yelled at for not stopping him, taking Quil and Embry into danger, and being a general moron. Quil and Embry got it the easiest. All they got in trouble for was allowing all of us to go with no argument. We all got off pretty easy considering what we had done.

Seth whispered to me after Sue was done.

"Hey, Jake."

"What?"

"I think I may want to take another city run sometime."

I smacked him and went to bed. I was not getting involved in his plots ever again.

* * *

**Sorry about the lame grammar. I have no beta right now *hint, hint* I need one very badly. I have contacted some people, but a reader would be an awesome beta!**

**Also, check me out on twitter using the link on my profile.**

**Thanks so much for sticking with me! Please review! If you do…..I'll give you a virtual smiley. ****. Like that, but much cooler. Trust me it will be significantly cooler. **


End file.
